villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kingpin
The''' Kingpin''' is a major Marvel Comics villain that originated in the Spider-Man comics and media. While still an enemy of Spidey, he has since then gone on to be a major enemy of Daredevil as well as a recurring villain for the Punisher. In recent years, he has appeared in more mature, realistic and adult-themed comic appearances as a result. Personality In recent years, the Kingpin has evolved from a typical mob boss and comic-book villain to a complex and conflicted character. He has attempted to retire from crime life and has even spared Spider-Man's life after promising his fiance to no longer be a criminal. However, while he is a caring family man, the Kingpin is ruthless as a crime boss. He is willing to murder traitorous goons with his own bare hands and has a bad temper, especially when fighting Superheroes. But as a planner, the Kingpin is calm and clever, willing to take as much time and sacrifices needed to fulfill his goals. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Peak Human Strength: Fisk is composed almost entirely of muscle that has been developed to enormous size, much like a sumo wrestler, and he possesses peak human strength with only the bare minimum actually being fat. His vast bulk shields him from many forms of injury, either providing padding or causing penetration wounds to only strike him relatively superficially. * Master Martial Artist : Fisk has extraordinary skill in hand-to-hand combat, specializing in a number of martial arts, including sumo wrestling, judo, and hapkido. His fighting skills and unusual agility for a man of his size compensate for a great difference between his human level of strength and that of Spider-Man when the two engage in unarmed combat (Spider-Man also has severe inhibitions about using his strength against an opponent without superhuman powers for fear of killing him or her). * Criminal Genius: Fisk is a criminal genius and a highly skilled planner and organizer. He employs numerous henchmen, scientists, and even superhumans, almost all of whom are fiercely loyal to him due to dedication, fear, or both. * Indomitable Will: Fisk has a great willpower. He was able to resist psychic attacks from Zebediah Killgrave the Purple Man. * Multilingual: Fisk is fluent in English, Spanish, Mandarin, Japanese, Russian and various others. Strength level The Kingpin possesses the peak human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. The Kingpin is virtually as strong as it is possible for a man of his age, height, and weight to be without having superhuman strength. His great bulk does not consist of fat as it seems to be but of muscles that have been developed to enormous size, as in a sumo wrestler. The Kingpin has demonstrated strength sufficient enough to crush Spider-Man's webshooter without intent, casually fling open his large vault door with one arm; when others such as Daredevil have struggled to open it with two arms, lift and use his heavy oak desk and a large sofa as weapons, and crush people's skulls without effort. His strength is nearly superhuman. Paraphernalia Weapons The Kingpin sometimes carries a walking stick which contains a concealed laser beam weapon that fires a short pulse of 300 watts, enough energy to vaporize a handgun. The walking stick can also be used to fire a concentrated spray of sleeping gas. The Kingpin's diamond stickpin also contains a small, highly compressed container of sleeping gas which is effective when fired directly into an opponent's face at close range. The Kingpin uses the stickpin gas as a last resort. Origin Wilson Fisk ' grew up in poverty and was tormented by his classmates for being overweight. Tired of being bullied, he began to train himself in physical combat. When he gained a powerful physique, he forced his former tormentors into joining his gang, and thus, his desire for absolute control began. Later on in life, he met a crime boss named Don Rigoletto. At first, he fostered an alliance with Rigoletto, but then, betrayed him and murdered him. Fisk then took over Rigoletto's gang, and took Rigoletto's place as the most powerful crime boss in New York City. He would later join the international terrorist syndicate HYDRA and become a prominent figure as one of their heads of operations. The Daredevil grudge Although the Kingpin started off as a Spider-Man villain, but Frank Miller, during his classic run on Daredevil comics, effectively transferred Wilson Fisk to become the arch-nemesis of the Man Without Fear. Miller had Fisk focus on street level crime and New York City politics, rather than the superhuman and supernatural exploits of times past. It was in Miller's later storyline, ''Born Again, that the Kingpin earned this title. Using information from Murdock's former girlfriend, drug addicted porn star Karen Page, the Kingpin slowly began to ruin Matt Murdock's life, destroying his home, having him barred from practicing law, and leaving him an insane derelict. It was only thanks to a reunion with his long-lost mother that Matt regained his confidence to fight again. Eventually, Matt's efforts saw to it that the Kingpin was exposed as a criminal, fleeing as a homeless fugitive, a harsh taste of ironic justice. In other media Spiderman: The Animated Series Main Article: [[Kingpin (Spiderman The Animated Series)|Kingpin (Spiderman The Animated Series)]]. In the TV animated series ''Spiderman ''from 1994, Kingpin appeared as the most-recurring villain and the main antagonist for the majority of the show's run. He is also one of the few villains to be present in all 5 seasons. He is voiced by '''Roscoe Lee Browne. Daredevil ''(Film) ''Main article: Kingpin (Daredevil) Kingpin appears as the main antagonist of the 2003 movie Daredevil. ''In this movie, Kingpin was portrayed by the late actor '''Michael Clarke Duncan'. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (video game) Fish appears as the secondary antagonist. Marvel Cinematic Universe Main article: Kingpin (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Fisk is to re-appear in the new Netflix-original TV series, Daredevil, set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and is the main antagonist of the show. This time, he is played by Vincent D'Onofrio. All episodes are set to appear on Netflix on April 10. TV-Movie Main article : Wilson Fisk (Incredible Hulk TV Movies) His first live action portrayal was in a team-up TV-Movie between Daredevil and the Bixby/Ferrigno Hulk, played by John Rhys-Davies. Gallery File:Daredevil_Kingpin.jpg|Kingpin as he appears in the Daredevil movie, as portrayed by Michael Clarke Duncan. KingpinComics.jpg|The Kingpin in the comics. Wilson_Fisk_Earth-194111.jpg|Kingpin in Spider-Man: The Animated Series Kingpin_(Spiderman_The_New_Animated_Series).png|Kingpin in Spider-Man: The New Animated Series Kingpin_(The_Amazing_Spider-Man_2_The_Video_Game).jpg|Kingpin in The Amazing Spider-Man 2: The Video Game KingPin.jpg|suit Kingpin SM67.jpg|Kingpin in Spider-Man 1967 Videos Trivia * The Kingpin's design is inspired by Kasper Gutman from The Maltese Falcon and his actor Sydney Greenstreet. Kingpin Kingpin Kingpin Kingpin Kingpin Kingpin Kingpin Kingpin Kingpin Category:Business Villains Category:Parents Category:Deal Makers Category:In love villains Category:Big Bads Category:Spouses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Charismatic villain Category:Betrayed Category:Outcast Category:Incriminators Category:Honorable Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Provoker Category:Mastermind Category:Kidnapper Category:Control Freaks Category:The Heavy Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Nemesis Category:On & Off Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Orator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Liars Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:Trickster Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Strategic Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Greedy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Punisher Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains